


Sharing is Caring

by You_are_perfect



Series: Cat!Guixon [2]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Cat AU, Cat!Hector, Cat!Peter, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mr. Smiley now have two blonde cat in his house, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter likes Hector, but that doesn't mean he's okay with his food taken suddenly by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

Meow~~

Peter yawned once he woke up from his sleep. The cat blinked his eyes a few time before he saw Hector’s face in front of him. His paw still surrounded around Hector’s little body near to his chest. Peter could feel Hector’s breathing tickled his fur.

Peter mewled to see his new friend still sleeping without any problem with him. He nuzzled Hector’s head and licked his fur a bit. He wanted to get some scent from Hector and left some mark on him.

Hector shuddered when Peter touched him that way, but still sleeping and leaned more close to Peter.

Peter felt giddier when Hector reacted that way to him. He was about to do that more and wake Hector from his slumber when his belly grumbled for some food.

Slowly let go of Hector, Peter pulled off his paws from the blonde cat and stretched his body. Hector not even flinched when Peter stopped touching him. Peter flicked his tails upward and went to the kitchen to look for some food or water.

In the kitchen, Mr. Smiley was having his breakfast while reading today newspaper. The old man sipped his black coffee a few times as he takes a look on every article. He did not even noticed Peter’s presence in the kitchen until his cat meowed for his attention.

”Oh Peter! I didn’t see you coming here” Mr. Smiley held his smile when his cat leap to a chair next to him and meowed again. Peter’s eyes focus to his master and keep meowing again.

”Oh, you’re hungry now? Hold on, let me prepare some food for you” Mr. Smiley left his place and opened his cupboard where he kept a pack of cat food in there. He grabbed it and poured some of them into the cat’s food container nearby the table. He got some water and poured it into the different section of the container.

Peter quickly leaped down from the chair and went to the food. He gobbled his meals and water, making ‘om nom nom’ sound that always amused Mr. Smiley. The old man went back to his table and continued to enjoy his meals.

Just about Peter wanted to eat, Hector suddenly appeared and take over his food.

_Hey!_ Peter growled.

_What? _Hector replied, still focus to the meal.__

_You eat my food_ Peter reminded him. He was hungry too and he needs to eat. Unfortunately, Hector seems took no notice of it.

_I’m hungry too_ Hector replied _Besides, it’s not that we can’t eat food from the same tray. There’s still some space for you to fit in_

Peter contemplated the idea first. As much as he likes Hector, he still cannot grasp the idea of sharing his food. It has nothing to do with him being stingy or anything, it just he is not used with that idea yet. Still, his belly really need some food now.

Well, first time for everything

Peter looked for some space and when he found it, he ate his breakfast together with Hector. It was uncomfortable and both of them had to fight for their own food (well, it was belong to Peter at first place but he cannot really mad at Hector) in the tray. They both made some noise and growled while eating the food.

Mr. Smiley stared to the both of the blonde cat that struggled for their meal. He really need to buy another new tray for this new cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Well..... I never thought that I would write another for this. I saw a picture from Zasha (bulecelup) of her cat's food being taken by another stray cat. So I thought, this one suitable for this AU. This was the picture: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BzTl_kmCIAAVS-_.jpg:large) (BTW, I made both of the cats are blonde, not the same colour of the one in this picture)


End file.
